1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phosphor wheel for use in, for example, an illumination apparatus of a projection type image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-69547 relates to a heat dissipating substrate for a phosphor that includes an uneven structure as a back surface of a metal-impregnated carbon-based substrate, and this uneven structure has widths ranging from nanometer order to submicrometer order.